Interview with the Bladebreakers: feat others
by tragedymaster01
Summary: Have you ever wanted to ask Kai why he loves his scarf so much? or why Tyson eats so much? well, you've come to the right place! my name is Sam and i'll be your host for interviewing the Bladebreakers! questions for Blitzkrieg Boys, Mariah and Mariam also
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the Interview the Bladebreakers Show! My name is Sam, and ill be your host!

If you ever wondered:

Why does Kenny keep his eyes covered?

Does Hilary like Tyson?

Why does Rei have such long hair?

Or anything else you want to ask, then leave it in a review!

Remember, questions are for only Kai, Hilary, Tyson, Max and Rei!

Please review with a question!

~Sam


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to the first chapter of the Interview with the Bladebreakers! And thanks to all seven of you who reviewed!

MisstiqueRose

Wouldn't you like 2 know

Nazrita

000LuvYaoi000 (sorry yes you can post questions for Kenny XD I forgot!)

mystic-maisie-moo

its me

Anime Lord 1615

Kai: I just know I'm gonna try and kill Tyson in this chapter. Sam doesn't own Beyblade, just herself.

It was a fine spring day, and the entire team was training outside. Kai was ignoring Max, who was begging him for money to buy (more) candy.

Tyson was throwing (lame) insults at Rei, dancing around like a hooligan while Dragoon and Driger clashed against each other.

Rei rolled his eyes as his bey sent Dragoon flying. Tyson stopped in mid jump, his jaw dropping.

"What? That's-that's—ooh, I challenge you to a rematch!"

Kenny tapped a couple of keys into Dizzi, and looked up, frowning.

"Tyson, you've got to pay more attention to the battle."

"I agree, chief. That boy is dancing around so much it's making me dizzy (see what I did there?)!" the female voice from his computer exclaimed. Hilary stifled a laugh as she observed Max carefully.

"Uh, Max? I don't think you should tug on his scarf so much, its gonna—"

A stream of curses and a small whimper followed a loud ripping noise.

Kenny sighed as Hilary groaned. Rei chortled, observing the frightened blonde.

When Kai was done trying to kill Max, Kenny went back to his laptop. Suddenly, he gave a loud gasp of surprise.

"What's wrong, chief?" Rei asked quickly.

"There's this—this weird sort of presence that's headed our way like a—a storm of—" but he was cut off when he slumped down, his world tumbling and going black.

Everyone gasped, but they too, were falling in a deep, deep sleep.

(Sam P.O.V.)

When Rei woke up, he was very surprised to see where they were. Sitting up, Rei examined the room he was in.

Each person was sitting in a swirly black chair made of expensive leather, and in front of a long dark blue table. There were no doors except one in the—ceiling?

The walls were painted a soft blue. Just as he was about to wake the other, Tyson shot up, yelling. The other awoke too, scowling and grimacing.

"Who brought us here?" Max cried.

"That would be me." Tyson jumped as I tumbled out of the ceiling and landed on the table.

Grinning, I flipped my black hair over one shoulder, and pulled out a stack of cards.

"Welcome to the Beyblade Interview Show!"

All the teens stared at me like I was crazy.

"You freak!" Tyson yelled. I raised an eyebrow, taking out a remote and pressing the dark blue button. The blader yelped as an electric shock went through him.

"You all are going to answer my questions, or I'm gonna toss your beys into the ocean."

Frantically, Rei, Max, Tyson and Kai checked their pockets. Tyson and Rei glared at me. Smiling sweetly, I flashed the cards in Tyson's face.

"Shall we begin?" I dramatically fished a card out of the bunch and stuffed the rest into my pocket.

"You have been selected to answer any questions that people can ask you. Nothing perverted, but it can be pretty bad. Ready?"

"This one is from 000LuvYaoi000. Are you really that crazy about candy/sugar? Or is it just a fangirl/boy's delusion?"

I looked at Max as he flushed.

"Well, no I just—ahem…uh.." he looked nervous as I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Well, I—OK I HAVE A CANDY FETISH HAPPY? I LIKE TO ANNOY TYSON AND REI AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE!'" he sat back in his seat, glowering at me. I coughed ever so lightly and looked back at the card.

"From the same person—Kai, what do those blue fangs mean? And why blue?"

Rei couldn't help but laugh at his team captain. Kai threw me a very evil look.

"Well, you see, it started in the abbey, when…" he trailed off. I tapped my foot as he refocused and continued.

"Tala dared me to put on that face paint for Halloween, and I did and when Boris saw us…" he coughed subtly "—memories. And the blue…well, I had a…stuffed teddy bear who was—blue so…" A grin stretched over Tyson's face, his eyes lighting up.

"I didn't know that Kai liked teddy bears! Wait until I tell Mr. Dickenson!"

I cut in, reading the next question.

"Still 00LuvYaoi000—Tyson: Are you just as stupid as everyone thinks or are you just trying to fool us? You are the champion and everything after all."

Tyson turned red as everyone, including Kai and me, burst out laughing.  
"Oh, I was waiting for someone to say that!" Max exclaimed, wiping tears form his eyes. When we had all settled down—Kai still smirking at the younger boy—I pulled out another card.

"Nazrita wants to know why Max likes candy so much." Everyone braced themselves for another outburst, but Max bounded up, giggling.

"Well you see when I was younger I never liked vegetables or fruit and I just loved loved candy it was so so so so so so so good and I liked to annoy people they never minded cuz I was so cute and—" I clamped a hand over Max's mouth, rolling my sapphire orbs.

The entire team was rolling on the flooor, even Kai, trying to block their ears.

"OK, thank you Max. Next question is for—" I grinned "—Tyson. Wouldn't you like 2 know asks why you are so freaking hawt." Tyson grinned in triumph, smirking at Kai.

Kai threw him an evil glare while the bluenette jumped with joy.

"See, she loves me! I love you too!" be blew out imaginary kisses to the T.V that had randomly popped up from nowhere. Rei shook his head as Tyson began to hula on the table. I mentally slapped myself and hit the buzzer on my remote.

"That's all it for today folks! See ya next time!"

was that bad? Terrible? I'm really sorry if it sucked, or I didn't answer all your questions. Up to three per review, and if you have more, I might not answer them in the next chapter. Sorry if I didn't answer you question, I thought I really sucked at this. so, tell me how I did! Peace out!

sam1


	3. Chapter 3

Me: and I'm back with another show! I promise to answer more questions…on one condition.

I don't know about all of you, but some like Tyson with Hilary, or Kai with Hilary, and some like Kai with Tyson! And I don't know if ya guys even want romance in this…so, when you leave a question, please oh please let me know out of the three you prefer. And sorry, NO Tala/Kai!

(ps, thanks you, Wouldn't you like 2 know. I'm glad you like how I wrote this)

Enjoy

The lights in the room flashed on, to revel Tyson shirtless, dancing around with Kenny's laptop. I mentally jumped off a cliff and turned the lights off.

"Welcome back to the second show of Interview with the Bladebreakers!"

I flashed a bright smile (also let me know if I should do it in my P.O.V. or 3rd person) at the cameras, flourishing my silver cards. Tyson was sitting down, his cheek bruised after my, uh, tussle (read: me trying to kill him with his own shirt). The team smiled (minus Kai) and waved as well. Pulling out a card, I began to read.

"Wouldn't you like 2 know wants to know why Kai has commitment issues, and why he doesn't just pick a team and stick with it."

Kai's cheeks were dusted with a light pink as Tyson howled with laughter. He glowered as Rei stifled a chuckle. Hilary just slouched in her seat, probably wondering why she had to endure this living hell.

"Well, I…uh, I just really wanted to beat Tyson! That's why I went to the Blitzkrieg Boys…I knew Tyson was better then me, and I wanted to show him I was better."

Tyson smirked, waiting for the crimson-eyed teen to finish.

"But Tyson is a better blader, and I respect him for that." Tyson's expression faded and was replaced with a warm smile. It was the nicest (and the longest) bunch of sentences Kai had ever said to him. Kai smiled a little, and I grinned to myself.

"Well, personally I think the Blitzkrieg Boys are the best team ever—" Kai, Tyson, Hilary, Rei, Max and Kenny threw me evil looks "—this team is pretty cool. And…from the same person…Kenny, do you plan on marrying Dizzi someday?"

The sweet moment was gone, as in everyone was laughing his or her heads off. Even I was giggling.

Kenny turned red and hid under the table.

"Well, that's an interesting question. Kenny, dear, how do you think I would look in a dress?" when Kenny heard Dizzi's amused voice, he let out a loud groan. Rei took pity on the younger boy and shushed his team. When Tyson had stopped snickering, I continued.

"Also, Kai, why is your hair so grey? Are you really that old?" (A/N I know I said only two questions per review, but I had to put this in XD) I grinned at the slate-haired boy who was giving me an icy glare.

"No, I—I just…it was natural ok?" Kai slumped in his seat, scowling at Tyson. The brown-eyed boy was laughing on the floor; tears of joy streaming down his cheeks.

Clearing my throat, I read the next three questions.

"These are all for Kai. Three are from mystic-maise-moo, and its me asked the same one: Kai, what do you think of each of the Blitzkrieg Boys? Do you have a secret girlfriend? And why are you so cold-hearted?"

Kai pondered these questions carefully before answering.

"Well, Ian is the caring and outgoing guy who is always there for you. Spencer is like a…dad, protecting us and looking out for us. Bryan is like a moody older brother, but can really cheer you up. Tala, is, well, my best friend and the happiest out of the group. He's sweet and always makes you laugh." Tyson snickered.

"I didn't know Spencer was you dad!"

"Thanks gods they will never hear that…" Kai mumbled. I shook my head, pointing at the recorder behind him. His eyes widened before he groaned.

"I just sent each boy a copy of what you said, darling Kai!" he shot me a nasty look.

"And as for my secret girlfriend…I don't have one. And I'm just antisocial."

"…Really antisocial." Tyson whispered, smirking.

"And the next questions are from Anime Lord 1615—Hilary, why are you so violent? And Rei, how did you get your canines so log, like an animal?" everyone looked at Hilary first.

"Well, when I was young the boys used to pick on me cuz I had red eyes. So I took a karate class and learned how to break their neck with one hit." Tyson gulped and slowly edged away from her. Rei smirked a little, and Max giggled.

"And for me, in my village, Mariah always used to bit m when we were younger (A/N I'm just making this up) and so I sharpened my own teeth against a smooth stone. She never bit me again." Tyson looked impressed, though he was still glancing at Hilary nervously. Kenny bit back a laugh as I selected another card. I glanced at it, and looked at Kai, smirking. He looked slightly afraid as I began to read.

"Ok, these are from MisstiqueRose. Kai, why did you dye half your hair cobalt blue, do you ever not wear that war paint, and where, and why must you be so ridiculously and utterly sexy?" Kai sat up, a wide smirk on his face.

"I'm thinking I like this Rose chick…Tala switched my shampoo with blue hair dye when I was younger, and it was permanent. I take off the blue paint to sleep and on Halloween, and…" he grinned—the unsmiling Hiwatari grinned! —And replied, "Well, that's me. I'm just naturally sexy." Tyson narrowed his eyes; clearly, he didn't like the attention.

"I am SO much better looking that you!" he scoffed, getting in Kai's face.

"Oh really? I think I am."

Both turned to me.

"Which one is more sexy?" they both asked at the same time. I glanced at both of hem and pointed to Kai.

"Definitely Hiwatari." Tyson growled as Kai leaned back, a satisfied expression on his face.

"And the next one is from VocaloidNamine02—Kai, why do you think you're Sailor Soon?"

Kai flushed a little, a dreamy expression on his face from the memory.

"Well, when we were younger, Boris let us watch some anime called Sailor Moon, and we became obsessed. So, I was Sailor Moon, Tala was Sailor Mercury, Bryan was Sailor Venus, Spencer was Sailor Jupiter, and Ian was Sailor Mercury."

Everyone cracked up at this, imagining Kai and the crazy redhead Russian in skirts and dancing around, trying to save the Moon Kingdom. I had to laugh to; that was a pretty funny vision.

"And the last two—oops." I rechecked my cards.

"Another one from MisstiqueRose, for Kenny." He squirmed in his seat, looking nervous.

"Are you an otaku?" he sighed in relief, a proud smile forming on his face.

"Actually, yes I am. When I was younger, my father always used to give me cars to take apart, and I put them back together. The reason for that is my hormones are very mature, and will mate a the age of—" Rei put a hand over his mouth.

"No need for details, Chief." He mumbled, looking disgusted.

"And the last one is from ana-chan. Tyson, why did you forgive Kai for his betrayal?" the whole room was silent as they thought over this. Finally, Tyson answered.

"Kai may have been a traitor more than once, but he's a great friend. He may be a lousy captain with lame insults, anger issues, and emotional over his scarf, but he's like an older brother to me."

"Awww…" I whispered softly as Kai gave the younger boy a warm smile. The buzzer going off ended the moment.

"That's it for today folks! If I didn't answer all your questions, I might next time. See ya next time!"

So, did ya like? Remember; please tell me which couple you prefer with Kai, Hilary, and Max.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I know you're probably pissed that this isn't an actually show, but I need help!

I need to know the pairings! Only a few of you helped out, and some were tied. So please vote on my poll! I need at least three for one category!

Max isn't on the poll, but either vote or review with the pairings!

**Hilary/Kai**

**Hilary/Tyson**

**Max/Mariam**

**Max/Emily**

**Rei/Salima**

**Rei/Mariah**

PLEASE VOTE OR REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N wow you guys are so awesome! 24 reviews already! Man you guys make my day! ^_^ anyway, thanks if you reviewed, you are truly amazing. And also I'm glad that I'm doing well! Here is the vote result:

Hilary/Kai

Rei/Mariah

Max/Mariam

I AM SUPER SORRY IF YOU WANTED ANOTHR PAIRING BUT THIS WAS THE RESULT!

Please don't hate me

its me—I shall have mercy on your soul! XD its not going to be yaoi….unless I get 500 reviews saying that. So don't worry!

Wouldn't you like 2 know—I do want to know! Anyway, I had the same idea! So I was thinking around show six or seven (I plan on extending this to be very long) I might do truths and dares along with questions…

On with the show!

I flashed a bright smile to the audience (read: the giant T.V. screen) as I flourished a few dozen shimmery golden cards.

"Welcome back to Interview with the Bladebreakers!" I announced loudly.

Behind me, the team was stuffing their faces.

Tyson was shoving multiple hamburgers in his face while Rei ate six bowls of Alfredo pasta. Kenny was nibbling on a taco and Hilary was taking a bite of some delicate looking chocolate. Kai was staring at a piece of cake.

I mentally slapped myself (I do that a lot) and hit a blue button on my remote. An electric shock went though each member of the team as they yelped and jumped. I narrowed my eyes as I reached for a card.

"Ok guys! First up is from syzygy101—don't your parents/grandparents ever wonder where you all disappear to all the time? Why doesn't Hilary want to/try blade? what do you do when you're not blading? Does Kenny really need glasses? Why does Kai like cats so much?" I read this all very fast, and was met by wide eyes and dropping jaws.

"First off, I like cheering the team on, and I think Kenny has enough to analyze already! If only someone could teach me!" Hilary sighed sadly.

I think I was the only one who saw her glance at Kai then back.

I guess the love doctor will strike again!

"I like cats because they don't stuff their faces with food, blade horribly and yell in my face."

Everyone snickered and looked at Tyson. Tyson in turn glared at me and Kai.

"Oh I hate this!"

"And uh…no I don't need glasses. They are because of my…eyes…"

I cast a long look at Kenny.

"Come one, tell us!"

"No way!"

I glared at him as Tyson piped up.

"Well, my dad always tells me to go have an adventure, and getting kidnapped to an island with a very beautiful girl is fun!"

"Flattery ain't getting you out of this."

"Dammit."

"Yeah my mom says to go have fun with your friends!" Max added, smiling sweetly.

"No one in this world loves me so why would anyone care?" Kai stated coldly. Everyone was silent as they realized this.

"Well Kai, I'm sure some girl out there(cough*ROSE*cough) really likes you!"

I saw Hilary blush a tiny bit, but no one else noticed.

"Moving on! From Aquailatempestas—Max, why are you such a flirt? Did you dye your hair blonde to impress the ladies? Do you prefer mayonnaise or mustard? Kai—why muscle tee in season 1? Are you trying to impress people? How do you maintain that six-pack? Or are they just implants (A/N this question made me laugh extremely hard! My parents thought I was choking! XD)? Rei—who do you prefer, Mariah or Salima? Did you feel threatened when Mystel (awesome character! I love his mask!) was around Mariah?"

At this, even Kai's eyes grew wide. They all stared at me, until Kai finally answered.

"Well, I was not trying to impress people, that is just what I felt like wearing! And no they're not implants! Work out every day, you know."

I smirked. Oh, Hilary was going to love this.

"Prove it then. Show us your glorious six-pack."

He glowered at me before throwing off his shirt. Hilary's let out a very soft sequel and turned bright red, ducking under the table. Tyson, Rei, and Kenny gagged, while Max jus laughed and ate candy.

I stared at his bare chest for a second (no I am not a perv! It's Kai ok? He is pretty hot!) before looking up.

"Ok folks, it's confirmed! And if anyone one wants a pic of this, just let me know!"

Kai looked behind him for his shirt, but it wasn't there. He spun around and glared at me. I smiled sweetly as I yanked Hilary form under the table.

"Um, I like mustard better cuz it goes with Coco Puffs better than mayonnaise, and I am just so cute! And blonde is my natural hair color…"

he smiled at me as he ate more candy—wait, what? I reached for the bowl but he growled at jumped on the table on his hands and knees.

"My. Candy. Do. Not. Take. Or. Else." He snarled.

I backed up very quickly, almost falling off the table. Once Rei helped me back up, he answered the questions.

"Well, um I—I prefer Mariah because Kane has Salima, and yes I felt threatened by Mystel, but he turned out to be a pretty good guy (A/N I might put other bladers, but I don't know too much about their personalities, so maybe)."

I nodded in satisfaction, taking note that Rei's eyes were shining as he thought of the pink-haired girl.

Oh, on the next show, I might have some guests…

"Next question, from its me—Rei, what do you think of Bryan, the guy who tired to kill you?" (I never watched all of season 1, so I have no idea how this all happened!)

"Hmm…well, he might have been cold and heartless then—"

"still is…" Kai coughed. I shot him a glare as Rei continued.

"…but now he has seen the errors of his ways, he's a pretty good guy."

"Bryan was always one of my favorite bladers." I commented, then grinned sheepishly as the team glared at me.

"he-he, just saying. Next questions are from Rangerapprentice—Tyson, why do you always wear that hat? Rei, why do you look like a cat? Kai, why do you always wear that flipping scarf expect for the second world championships?" (again, never saw them so I wouldn't know!)

"Well, its super cool! It marks that I'm a popular guy, with popular…stuff." Tyson exclaimed.

"My scarf has more fan girls than you." Kai retorted, rolling his eyes.

I had to snicker at that—I was a fan of his scarf! I mean, only a truly sexy guy can pull off a scarf? Am I right or what?

"People always called Lee a werewolf, so I decided to become a cat. I sharpened my fangs, got Driger, and grew my hair out!'

"Yeah, your hair is really long!" I noted, looking jealous. My own hair was a mere foot and a half. DO NOT FOGET THE HALF!

"From Spinster-magic, Rei—do you fancy Salima? And Kenny, why stalk Ming-Ming when you can do so much better (agreed)?"

"Well, she—is so—and I—better…she's just so pretty! And her voice sounds like—"

"...dying people? Puppies being murdered? A chicken trying to sing while getting hit by a Ferrari?" I cut in, glaring at him in disgust (sorry for all ya Ming-Ming fans, but I really don't like her!).

"She tried to touch my six-pack." Kai told us, and I shuddered.

"That's messed up. And…I used to fancy her, but then Kane came along and she fell for him…" a sad look came over him.

"Last one! From MistiqueRose—Max, is Mariam your girlfriend?"

he blushed a dark pink.  
"N-no…"

"…not yet…" I said quietly, smirking to myself.

On the next show, I was going to play love doctor.

"Well, that's it for today folks! See ya next time!"

The lights dimmed.

Me: well, if ya want the chapter with the guest stars, review! Five for a chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: YAY IM BACK! Sorry for the super long wait, my laptop was taken away from me…again…. -_-**

**Kai: just get on with it**

**Me: be nice! Now, before I continue, I would especially like to thank kaihil lover, because they (he or she…) reviewed every single chapter even though it was already posted! And…OMG YOU AND ME SHARE THE SAME RELIGION TOO (I read your profile…I'm not a stalker)! That's boss! ^_^ on with the story!**

**Ps, Rose—Kai was there when you made your declaration! XD**

**And also, its me wants to have the Blitzkrieg Boys guest star. I would as well, but I want to know how you want me to make Tala's personality.**

**Most of ya know he's my favorite anime character, and I usually make him funny and cocky, yet in a good way. So, do you want Tala like that, or more cold and less talkative? Please let me know, or else I wont have them on the show! **

"Welcome back to Interview with the Bladebreakers! I'm your host, Sam and—"  
"We know, hurry up!"

I pressed the blue button on my remote and continued speaking as an electric shock went through Tyson. He yelped, shooting me an angry look.

"And lets get started! The first questions are from SatsurikaSajra—why does Kai enjoy laying on grassy hills? Why is Kenny so short? Why can't Hilary choose between Tyson and Kai already? And why does Tyson think he's so good?"

I snickered at the first question and looked at the slate-haired blader. He flushed a light pink and growled.

"I do not! Well, maybe a little…I just—arg!"

he looked frustrated, and I silently thanked whoever asked the question. Kai shot me a look as if he could read my thoughts

"I just…its peaceful, with just me, and my thoughts…and the soft blue sky, and the soft grass, and—"  
"OK, thanks for that, Captain Sourpuss (A/N I give credit to Rose…I stole it from her :P). now, Chief?"

Kenny nervously adjusted is glasses as he sat up straight; Tyson groaned, knowing what was coming next.

"Well, my genes were heterogynous, and since my father was short, his XY chromosomes were passed on, and the alleles were therefore transferred to my sperm cells, and in turn, when I mate, those sperm cells will enter the—"

"OH MY GOD, WE GET IT CHIEF!" I screamed, falling off the table. Rei caught me, helping me back up. His eyes were narrowed is disgust as I stood back up.

As I looked over at the team, I saw Kai helping Hilary up, picking up her chair for her. She blushed and muttered a quick thank you to him.

I raised an eyebrow as I looked at her.

"And as for my question—what does that mean? It's not like a love triangle…right?" Hilary asked.

I coughed loudly and looked away. She glared at me as Tyson stood up.

"I don't like her! I mean, who would?" I gasped as Hilary covered her mouth, tears in her eyes.

"WHAT THE FUDGE WAS THAT FOR YOU JUST HURT HER SO BAD AND NOW IM GONNA RIP YOU APART—" Rei grabbed me before I could kill Tyson. I narrowed my eyes to slits as the teen gulped and sank down in his seat.

The icy glares from Kai and me were enough to freeze him.

"Sorry, Hils, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant you're a really good friend, nothing more." They both smiled at each other, reminding me of a sister and brother.

Kai grunted, and I laughed loudly, rolling on the floor.

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"AH, THIS QUESTION IS SO DARN FUNNY!"

Rei peered over my shoulder, read the question, and laughed.

"Its from MisstiqueRose—can Tyson actually do kendo?"

Tyson blushed, huffing.

"Well, of course!"

I stared at him.

"Well, sorta…"

I narrowed my eyes.

"OK, no I cant!"

I grinned, and Kai chuckled softly.

"I didn think so! Though last time I tried…" I wince at that memory.

"I put six people in the hospital, nearly destroyed a mansion, and broke exactly 23 glass vases…not counting the seven foot one hanging from the ceiling…"

everyone in the room faceplamed, even Kai.

"Anyway…Lord of Darkness 1615 dares Tyson to smash Dragoon…."

I snapped my fingers, and the bey popped up in front of him.  
"That's amazing, Sam. You're really talented." Rei smiled sweetly at me, batting his eyes.

"Again, you aren't getting out of this place."

"Crap!"

Tyson gulped, staring at his Dragoon. A million thoughts were running through his head, but he knew he had to do it.

"And if you don't—" I read the card, an evil smile spreading over my face. A giant hammer appeared in front of me.

"Then I smash it!"

Gulping, the bluenette raised the hammer, closing his eyes, and brought it down.

Hilary gasped and Max flinched as the hammer smashed they bey to dust.

Tyson stared miserably at the white powder, and I tapped his shoulder.

"Here ya go." I handed him the real Dragoon.

"What!" he exclaimed. And then I took it back and put it in my pocket.

"Sadly, I didn't get to use the hammer." I pouted; I like violent things.

"However, Darkness (can I call you that?) was very smart to ask that, and it proves that you're brave, Ty."  
he grinned at me, and I sighed.

"Ok, on with the show! Also, from Lord of Darkness 1615—Kenny, how did Dizzy get in your laptop, and what happened to her in G-revolution?"

"Good question; when she broke free of her bey, she got trapped in the network system and traveled along the wires to my computer. She found a way to escape, and is now in a bey once again." He smiled sadly.

I was eating popcorn this whole time, and nodded my head understandingly.

"From Nazrita—Hilary, what's the best thing about Tyson? And Kai, what kind of music do you listen to?"

"Omg, I listen to One Direction! Zany Malik is so HOT!" Tyson screeched in a Kai voice—which really sucked, if you're asking.

Snorting, Kai rolled his eyes.

"I actually like Linkin Park. And no, I do not want to marry Zayn. Get a life, buddy."

I snickered at this.

"And I like Tyson's determination. He never backs down in a fight, whether it's for fun or to help a friend." Hilary stated.

"Aww…" I muttered as they both blushed. I cast a glance at Kai, and smirked when I saw jealously burning in his eyes.

"From Ink of Insanity—why does Kai keep switching teams."

"Cuz its fun to annoy Tyson."

I laughed at his answer, and Max giggled.

Now, it was time for the guest stars!

**Me: yes, I know I promised to play love doctor. But there was some KaiHil, and some sibling TyHil! So…answer my question about Tala. Also, do you want him to be paired with anyone?**

**Tala: hey, cool show!**

**Me: TALLY! *****tries to hug him***

**Tala: um….review, please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N well, guys, here it is—the show with the guest stars! And I made it especially long, so R&R~**

**MisstiqueRose—I didn't mean to make you feel unloved (not in that way!), kaihil lover just reviewed every posted chapter. I am sure you would have too! ALL MY REVIEWERS ARE AWESOME!**

**Rangerapprentice—if I ever get a chance to star on a TV show, I will let you know…:D**

**Wouldn't you like 2 know—I don't expect you to review every chapter! So, thanks ^.^**

**Tsuki500—of course your opinion counts! Everyone's does! **

**SatsurikuSajra—ha, your welcome. Sadly, I don't know who the blade sharks are, so I cant do that question for you. Sorry for not watching V-force.**

**Its me—yes, I am going to make them all like that, if you don't mind me using your idea! It is, like, perfect!**

**So, its me had the idea of the Blitzkrieg Boys like this: Bryan is going to be sarcastic, like laughing at the other teams' misery, but in a funny way. Spencer is going to be brother-ly and polite, and Ian will be a prankster. Got it?**

**And if I didn't respond to your review above, I am not ignoring it, just don't want to bore you all! Enjoy!**

"Welcome back to Interview with the Bladebreakers!" I announced to the video cameras, flashing neon green cards and smiling brightly (I tried to ignore Kai, still shirtless).

"And today we have some special guest stars!" I said loudly, smiling like an angel as I kicked Tyson (he was trying to push me off the table) where you should never kick a guy.

He yelped and fell off the table as I continued.

"OK, so give it up for the best team in the world—" the Bladebreakers all shot me death glares "—the Blitzkrieg Boys!"

I snapped my fingers, and the said team fell out of the ceiling and smashed into the table.

"What the—" Bryan yelled at me as he hit the table with a thud.  
"Ooh, pretty girl!" Tala grinned at me, standing up.

I pouted; he towered over me, and so did the others.

"Huh, this is strange." Ian remarked, looking at me.

"NO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING AGAIN!" Spencer yelled, flailing his arms as he hit the table. He blinked as we all stared at him.

"Um, yeah…. sorry about the falling-through-the-ceiling thing, it was my only option to get you here." I told them, grinning.

"Its ok! And you are…" Tala asked.

"Sam. And this is basically a show where the audience asks you anything they want, I get to electrocute you, and—" I frowned.

"Tyson! Don't do that or else you—" a fist punched him from the door he was trying to open.

I flinched.

"Or else that will happen…." I mentally sweat-dropped and looked at the team on the table.

"Alright, guys, get off!"

Spencer nodded and slid off, after shaking my hand. Ian gave me a wicked grin, an evil glint in his eyes as he jumped off as well.

Bryan nodded coldly before turning and nimbly hopping off. Tala bowed and kissed my hand before gracefully falling off.

Yeah, I said gracefully falling off.

Rei snickered as Kai grunted. Tala shot Kai a look, as he wasn't wearing a shirt.

Oh dear, it was going to be a long day.

"Ok, first up, from kaihil lover—" I laughed evilly (everyone looked at me, slightly scared) and went on.

"She wants to know—Hilary, what do you like about Kai?"

Hilary flushed a dark pink as she looked at the table. I felt kind of bad for her (as Ian was smirking evilly), but waited for her answer.

"Uh…"

Kai grunted, and I could have sworn he was blushing.

"W-well, he's a-a strong blader, and always determined t-to win, no matter what. He always sticks up for his friends, and is all-in-all, a good person." This said, she looked at her lap, her face red.

"Awww…" Rei, Tala, and me all chorused together.

Kai gave Tala a dirty look, and the redhead winked at him.  
Make your move!" he whispered loudly (very loudly) at him, and Kai pointed his middle finger at him.  
"Ahem!" I coughed at them, and they looked at me.

"Going on, a question for Tala-"

"Yay!"

"Wouldn't you like 2 know asks how long it takes for you to style your hair every morning, and what color your eyes are, and if you wear contacts."

Tala looked very happy to be asked a question, and Kai groaned when he began to talk.

"Well, it usually takes me up to an hour, because each horn takes ten minutes to gel up and style, and then twenty minutes to sort of freeze and stay in place, and my eyes are blue, I just wore purple contacts because I thought I looked cool." He spoke very fast, and then grinned at me when he was done.

If you're wondering, I committed suicide ten times inside of my head already.

"Newsflash: you didn't look cool, you looked like a 'tard." Ian informed him.

"A 'tard?" Tala and me both asked at the same time.

"Yeah, as in a retard?" he rolled his eyes.

"First off, its sounds either like turd or tart, and second—hey!" Tala glared, but it melted into a smile as he looked at Kai.

"KAAAIIIII! YOU'RE BLUSHING!" he yelled, and I think my eardrums exploded.

"Shut up, Ivanov!" Kai hissed, his face turning pink.

"Aw, Kai, you are!" Rei laughed a little as Max giggled.

"He looks like a red starburst!" he informed us, bouncing up and down.

"Moving on, before Kai strangles Tala, MisstiqueRose wants to know what the Russians do in their free time."

"Well, I style my hair and beat everyone at beyblading! I am boss!" Tala grinned as his teammates scowled.

"Yeah, sure, Tally, whatever floats your boat. Anyway, I like to help out my friends, and donate to charities." Ian batted his eyelashes, trying to look angelic.

It didn't work.  
"Ha! Your innocence doesn't fool me, shrimp! I know that all you do is sit on the couch, watching Austin and Ally and trying to pull pranks on people!" Bryan smirked at him.

"I do not!" Ian huffed, looking very ticked.

"For your info, dearest Bryan, I only watch Young Justice!"

I facepalmed as they argued.

"Are you two done…I guess not!" I groaned, looking at Spencer and Tala.

Spencer nodded, sighing.

"Always! They're at each other's throats 24/7! The redhead said.

"Ok, enough you guys!" Kenny cut in, looking mad.

"In fact, I have a question." He glared at me.

"How long has it been? I mean, you can't just keep us here forever! We an all easily overtake you, I've done the math!" he said.

I raised an eyebrow at him, narrowing my sapphire eyes.

"Plus, she's just a girl!" Tyson laughed, and my eyes narrowed to slits.

"Dude, you did not just say that." I spat, and he chortled.

Hilary and me were glaring at him, and so was Kai (only for Hilary, I assume).

"Um, forget I said anything." He muttered, shrinking down.

"Well, I kind of want to stay! Max giggled happily.

Rei slowly nodded.

"I mean, Sam isn't torturing us…yet…" he grinned at me.

"Agreed. I don't mind staying, as long as we get food!" Tyson exclaimed.

"I like cheese…" Tala whispered in a mysterious voice.

Note to self: never, EVER, buy the wolf cheese.

"So, moving on! From Tsuki500—Rei, don't you get bored living in the middle of nowhere with not even electricity? And Kai, aren't you cold in Russia with only that clothing on?"

"It's not that cold…and plus, I don't mind the coldness."

"Not after Boris turned him into a freak…" Tala did that mysterious voice thing again and I whacked him.

"Well, you know that crazy old man on White Tiger X?" (Sorry forgot his name!)

We all nodded as he went on.

"Apparently, he had an obsession for…"

"For—" I prodded.

"He was obsessed with throwing stars. And so he needed targets to practice on, and when the team refused to make them…" he trailed off, looking annoyed.

"Haha! That little oldie used you for target practice!" I laughed along with everyone else.

Rei huffed, glaring evilly at us. His golden eyes were narrowed at us as he spoke.

"Let's just say he had perfect aim."

"Ok, now from SatsurikuSajra—if you guys are all so popular, why don't you have girlfriends? Or, in Hilary's case, a boyfriend? And how come you don't have any other friends? And why doesn't Hilary try to beyblade?"

"All the fan-girls are extremely crazy!" every single boy in the room (except Kenny, poor guy doesn't have much fan-girls) chorused together.

Hilary and me looked at each other, confused.

"Are they that bad?" I asked, and Tyson nodded grimly.

"Well, Kai, Tala, Rei, and me have the most, but Max fan-girls are super deadly and smart." Tyson said.

Max nodded solemnly as I stared at him.

"Not all fan girls are bad!" I said.

"Yeah, they are. Are you a fan girl, trying to defend herself?" Kai questioned.

I blushed a bit, looking down.

"N-no! I'm saying to for-for Hilary's sake!" I blurted out, and tried to divert the blame from me. I did not want them finding out I was an…a…you know what, I'm not going to tell you who I was a fan-girl of!

"What?" Hilary spluttered, turning red.

"Ah, you're blushing! So you do like someone!" Ian chucked.

"Shut up! I d-do not!" Hilary shot me a look that said, "help-me-or-else-i-will-tell-who-your-a-fan-girl-of-and-MURDER-you".

I laughed softly.

"Ok, guys lay off her and answer the rest of Riku's questions."

"Everyone else only wants to be out friends because we're famous." Rei sighed, looking annoyed.

"Ah, I see." I replied.

"And I would love to, but I need a good teacher…" Hilary sighed, and I swear she looked at Kai.

"Oh, well I am sure that someone could teach you…how about you, Kai? You are the team captain!"

"Hn…" Kai grunted, looking at her.

Hilary ducked her head, her cheeks flushing, and her dark brown hair fell forward to hide her face.

"I thinks that a yes, Hil!" I told her, jumping off the table and taking the seat next to her.

Kai just stared at her in his usual manner.

"I-it's ok, he doesn't want to teach a girl anyway…" she muttered, not looking at me.

I glowered at Kai, and he blushed a bit.

"What should I say?" he mouthed.

"Say yes, you dolt!" I mouthed back.

"Um, Hilary…I-I can teach you, if you w-want." He said softly, and she looked up, her ruby eyes shining.

"R-really?"

"Yeah."

They both smiled at each other, and I grinned at them.

"Aw, that's so cute! Young love!" I whispered, and then raised my voice.

"Ok! Mariah, Mariam, come on in!"

"And the other's come in…" Tala whispered in that mysterious voice.

I smacked him.

**A/N hope you guys liked, and the other two girls will be in the next show. Sorry that Bryan, Ian, and Spencer didn't talk much, next show will have more! Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N oh, guys, you are just so awesome! I got so many reviews! And if you hate me for the wait, I am really sorry!**

**Rangerapprentice—well…read to find out!**

**Its me—your English is fine! And yeah, I usually do three questions per review, so I'll try to fit them all in! **

**Wouldn't you like 2 know—yes, I am a girl. A Tala fan-girl actually. And thanks, I try my best! ^_^**

**Tsuki 500—yay, I bring smiles! Well, I'm glad you kept reading, and thanks for the review!**

**Kai hil lover—I did the KaiHil-ness for you, so I hope you like this chapter!**

**MisstiqueRose—ack! I forgot about Daichi!**

**Ok, guys, so do you want me to add Daichi in? I forgot about him since I was thinking of the original teams…so thank MisstiqueRose for reminding me! **

**Let me know…**

**And if you could check out my story Into the Maze, I would appreciate it! **

**If I didn't answer your review, I still care, just don't wanna bore you guys to death :P enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, or the questions.**

"Welcome to Interview with the Bladebreakers! My name is Sam, and—"

"We know, hurry up!" Tyson yelled, slumped over in his seat.

Shooting him a death glare, I went on.

"My name is Sam, and I'm your host!" I smiled brighty to the giant TV screen in front of me, flashing my stack of neon green cards.

"As you can see, we have two guest stars: Mariam and Mariah!" I grinned at them, sapphire eyes lighting up as they blushed and waved.

"Now, my guests are getting a bit nervous, so lets start right away! First up from its me: to the Blitzkrieg, what is the most embarrassing this you've ever done, Tyson have you ever gotten sick of eating, and Rei what do you think of Bryan, the guy who tried to kill you?"

"Um…danced around the abbey in my underpants while singing Elmo." Came Ian's reply.

Tyson snorted, laughing, and even Kai let out a short laugh. Hilary covered her mouth as she giggled, and Mariah was slumped over in her swirly chair, laughing hysterically. Tala nodded solemnly.

"It's true. As for me…um, went up to Boris and said in a seductive voice, 'lets have some fun baby.'" The redhead muttered, his face almost as red as his hair.

I burst out laughing, feeling sorry for him but still—you don't hear _that_ everyday!  
"And Bryan…I guess he's pretty cool…" Rei trailed off when he met the silver-haired bladers eyes.

Bryan smiled a little at him, and Ian gasped, apparently shocked that Bryan could smile.

"I was at this sushi place…and I had too much wasabi…" Bryan muttered, blushing a bit.

More snorts of laughter from Spencer and Rei.

"As for me…I got drunk thanks to Bryan, and the boys gave me a makeover…" The whale shot icy looks at his teammates, who snickered.

"Moving on, from wouldn't you like 2 know—Ian, why does your nose look like a potato, and Bryan why is your voice so weird?"

"What! My voice is not werid, is it…?" he looked around, as if demanding opinions.

Tala and Spencer looked away, whistling, as Tyson, Rei, Max, and Kai remained silent.

Hilary and Kenny coughed ever so subtly, and Mariah and Mariam (who were sitting next to their true loves) giggled and looked down.

Bryan looked at me; eyes stormy, and I decided to tell him the truth.

"Bryan, you voice sounds like a dying horse getting hit by a BMW."

Lets just say he didn't like the truth, and I ran around the table seventeen times trying to escape.

Finally, Tala held him back, sighing.

"Come on, Bry, it isn't that bad."

"NO ONE SAYS MY VOICE SOUNDS LIKE A DYING HORSE AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"

~~~An hour later~~~

"Ok, welcome back!" I beamed at the screen, hoping they couldn't see a tied up Bryan behind me.

"From Rangerapprentice—have any of the fan girls ever caught you?"

Tala, Kai, and Tyson looked at each other in horror as they remembered that terrible, terrible day…

_*flashback*_

_It was Valentine's Day, and Tala, Tyson, and Kai had decided to take refuge at a spa. I mean, no one would look for the three most powerful bladers at a spa, right?_

_Wrong._

_Tanya West had been waiting all her life to glomp Tyson, and here was her chance. Her best buds, Arianne and Alexi, were with her as well._

"_Ready?" Tanya whispered, and the two girls gave her thumbs up as they lunged for the famous bladers._

_Tala had been relaxing in the steam room when he heard a loud yell. Slipping back into his clothes, he poked he head out the door._

_Nothing._

_Wait, something._

Someone.

_Tala let out a loud scream and ran down the hall—for a fan girl was chasing him, almost catching up to him—and he had hit a dead end._

_Tyson's legs pumped faster and faster, as he tried to escape Tanya. But she latched onto him, long pink nails digging into his skin, and he tripped._

_Kai was streaking down the hallways, dashing past doors, and knocking over girls exiting a steam room._

_He ducked into another room—and fell into a pool…_

_*flashback end* _

Tyson, Tala, and Kai all shuddered when they remembered the terrible hours spent patching up their wounds, keeping their sanity, and finding their dignity (in Kia's case, his scarf).

"Great story!" I clapped; earning evil looks from the three.

Hilary was doubled over; laughing so hard she didn't make a sound; Mariah giggled as she met my eye.

Suddenly there was a loud bang, and the room went dark…

**A/N I know it sucked. And it was short. And I didn't use most of your questions. I am going through depression right now, and I am SO sorry for the wait and the sucky-ness.**

**Review, pretty please?**

**And check out my One Direction story!**

**~sam**


	9. Chapter 9

Guys, I am SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO FREAKING SORRY!

I know I am terrible at updating…

But I kinda am in the hospital and can't really concentrate cuz of the damn needles in my arm.

Bubutbutbut—does anyone wanna help me write it?

Please!

PM me…

Screw my life -.-

~sampayne xx


	10. Chapter 10

**Rose: Why hello there :P It's MisstiqueRose here! Sam's asked me to take over this chapter while she's out recovering :D So here goes nothing! *snaps fingers* Enrique, disclaimer. **

**Enrique: *appears out of nowhere* MisstiqueRose, or tragedymaster for that matter, own nothing. **

**Rose: *smiles* Thank you, and let's get on with the show! **

As the lights came back up the bladers all gasped in horror. There was someone sitting in Sam's chair. And it was not Sam…

It was me! Flashing my most dazzling smile at the camera I began to speak, shuffling Sam's identifiable green cards in my hands.

"Welcome back to Interview with the Bladebreakers, featuring our special guests the Blitzkrieg Boys, Mariah and Mariam! I'm your guest host Rose and I can't wait to get started!" A small silence enveloped the room.

"Who are you and what have you done with Sam?!" Tala was first to react, nearly jumping across the table that separated us. Thankfully Rei and Spencer grabbed him by the ankles and dragged him back to his seat where he seemed unusually on edge…

"Well, Sam is sick at the moment so she asked me to take over." I smiled brightly at them all. "So now I'm here." Kenny seemed deep in thought…

"Rose… Rose…" He gasped. "MisstiqueRose! You sent in some of the questions!" I nodded.

"Yup, therefore I won't answer my own questions, but we've got a LOT of potential material to work with here! So we better get started!" Tyson still seemed deep in thought as I pulled out my first card. Eh, maybe the concept of somebody else holding them hostage while their capturer was sick was a little too much for him.

"Ooh, we got ourselves a good one!" Everyone else in the room gulped in horror and I pulled out my best evil dramatic laugh. Thunder rolled in the distance and the lights flashed as if it were lightning.

Oh yeah, I'm badass.

"Lord of Darkness has set a special challenge for Max!" The blonde perked up at the mention of his name, and even more so when I set a large bowl filled with candy down in front of him. I snapped my fingers and a dangerous looking shock collar appeared in my hand, and then vanished only to reappear around Max's neck. "You aren't allowed to eat any of this candy for this segment of the interview. The collar you're wearing will give you a shock if you come within ten centimetres of the bowl. Understood?"

The blonde's eyes were focused on the candy, but he nodded sadly. I tossed that card over my shoulder and read the next one. "Sid also wants to know why your hair is red Tala and why Kenny, if Dizzi was released she's still with you." I turned to face the two mentioned who looked calm (Tala) and about to piss himself with fright (Kenny).

"Well, red's an amazing colour for me, don't you think?" Tala said, motioning to said spiked hair. I nodded in agreement, fiddling with some of my own curly hair.

"It suits your skin tone, albino boy." Tyson laughed at his own joke causing everyone else to either roll their eyes or facepalm. I think Kai somehow managed to pull off a combination of both!

"Frankly Tyson I'm impressed you knew 1. That it suited his skin tone and 2. What an albino is." Kenny noted, adjusting his glasses and turning back to face me. Though it took me a minute or two I was able to control my little spasm of laughter, other people weren't as focused. "In relation to the question, I was able to recover Dizzi who was lost in cyberspace after she was released and so now she's back."

"And better than ever!" Dizzi's mechanical voice chirruped from the computer. I beamed, throwing the card over my shoulder absently and reading the next one. I saw Rei's eyes follow the card with confusion, as if he was about to ask why but thought better of it.

"Nazrita would like to know how Spencer describes himself, what Bryan looks for in a woman and why Ian's stopped growing." I paused and grinned maliciously. "Personally I reckon that it's dwarfism, but let's hear from you, Shrimp."

I don't think I've ever seen anyone's face go redder in my life. It was like a tomato! "DON'T CALL ME SHRIMP!" For such a small thing, boy could he yell! Bryan, Tyson and Tala were howling with laughter with everybody else supressing giggles; Bryan even fell off his chair onto the floor!

"I'm just growing slowly, alright!" Ian pouted indignantly, and Bryan recovered long enough to sit back on his chair.

"Shrimp! That's a good one! I'm gunna use that." Ian shot me a death glare to which I responded with a smile. Fight fire with fabulous. "Anyway," Bryan continued on, clearly deep in thought, "I want a girl who's not just some wimpy little fairy. I want a real woman! She's gotta be tough, but not tougher than me! Someone who likes adventure, excitement, the outdoors, toilet humour! And…" He went really quiet all of a sudden, so we all leaned in with interest.

"She's gotta like Disney movies, I've always liked them and it'd be nice to share that with someone." It was so adorable; nobody had the heart to tell him he'd just admitted that on television. I smiled warmly and Spencer patted him on the back.

"You'll find her buddy. And as for me, I describe myself as… the sane one! I'm the calm person in a group of crazy people!" Rei nodded in agreement, with the Blitzkriegs seeming to resent the term 'crazy people'.

"Don't worry; we're all a little mad here!" I couldn't help but laugh as I threw that card over my shoulder reciting my favourite line from Alice in Wonderland.

"Next question please!" Tyson called out; clearly bored because none of the questions involved him. Giving him a death glare that would make Medusa jealous I continued on.

"Alright then, next up is a question from Yuri18 y Tsuki500 who asks Mariah, why so much pink? Your hair is already pink to begin with, so why everything else?" Mariah grinned as if she'd been expecting this question, drawing in a deep breath and I mentally prepared myself for a long and potentially annoying answer.

"Because I LOVE PINK! IT'S THE BEST COLOUR IN THE WORLD! I WISH EVERYTHING WAS PINK! LIKE MY ROOM! MY ROOM IS ALL PINK! PINK WALLS, PINK BLANKETS, PINK FLUFFY PILLOWS! PINK-!" Suddenly she was cut off as Mariam launched herself out of her chair and crash tackled Mariam with everything she had, yelling out something along the lines of "DIE YOU PINK MONSTER!"

There was definitely a synchronised sweatdrop after that, except for Max who looked… impressed?

"Uh… okay! Tsuki also wants to know what Kai and Rei would do if they found a fanfiction author who wrote yaoi stories featuring them as the lead characters." Everything fell silent at the dreaded word… Yaoi.

Kai looked at Rei.

Rei looked at Kai.

A tumbleweed rolled across the stage.

Just as they were both about to open their mouths to answer, a rumbling rolled throughout the room. The door on the ceiling opened and in a fiery screaming rage in flew the little redheaded monkey Daichi. He crashed into the table, crushing the bowl and all the candy within. Max howled in horror and I beamed, turning back to the cameras as soon as the dust settled a little bit.

"That's all the time we have folks! We'll be right back with Interview with the Bladebreakers…" I paused looking at the confused looking bladers and the widespread destruction. "I hope…"

**For a guest host, how was I? Leave some questions, please read and review and I hope Sam gets better soon! :D :D :D :D **


End file.
